In Time With You
by Caelyn Le
Summary: Lucy awakens to a whole new world. Without any memory of Fairy Tail or the war against the Alvarez Empire, she develops a bond with dark Mage Zeref. As her friends race to save her and protect their world from destruction, she grows stronger by the day. But who will she ultimately side with in this heartbreaking battle of good vs. evil
1. Chapter 1: Darkness Awakens the Light

Chapter 1: Darkness Awakens the Light

Zeref: "Light can only be understood with the wisdom of darkness." – Ka Chinery

 **Zeref**

As she lay there so still in the darkness I begin to wonder if my magic was too much for her. If it drained her, the way my powers had vanquished those before her. But as I listen closely I can just make out her faint heartbeat. This girl will live. Live to die another day.

XXX

"Your Majesty", Invel greeted, announcing himself as he entered the palace study.

I do not turn to face him; instead I maintain my attention the garden below. The sunshine warms the flowers below, giving them strength with its light.

"She is awake Your Majesty," Invel states. At this comment I turn to face him. He face void of emotion as I've grown to expect.

I nod in acknowledgement, "Yes, very well. Take me to her then".

XXX

As I enter the room I see her sitting upright on the bed, staring out the large glass doors leading to the balcony. If she knows we've come she makes no indication of it. Again she seems unmoving, like a statue. Or more so, like a figurine made of glass.

"How are you?" I ask her. At this she finally turns to me, her brown eyes calm and gentle. She stares back at me with a slight smile on her face.

"I am well Your Majesty, thank you for your kind concern," she answers politely.

Despite knowing that she cannot truly know me, I ask the question anyway, "May I ask if you remember who I am?"

She closes her eyes for a moment in thought, but then slowly shakes her head. Her eyes return to me.

"I only know that servants told me the Emperor himself has been waiting for me to awaken," she returned, "and I am certain that must be you"

I chuckle slightly at the comment. "And why do you say that?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps because you have the aura of a ruler," she stated, "and I sense an overwhelming amount of power".

Even with holes in her memory she does not miss it. Then again the ability to sense magic must be in her blood, as it had been in her ancestors before her.

She had asked for this. She was willing to give up her memories, her past for the chance at true power and the ability to decide her own future. Such a take required great strength; it required great will. Yet, here before me sat a girl who knew nothing of what she'd sacrificed. Would she have the strength and resolve of the girl he'd seen before? Or was her will not enough to transcend the loss of her memories?

I sat down on the edge of the bed beside the girl. She did not make any attempt to move. And when I reached out for her she made no attempt to pull away. So I placed my hand gently on her face, and she closed her eyes as if again she was thinking, taking everything in.

I cannot help but to soften ever so slightly at her innocence, her lack of doubt, "Do you know why you're here?"

Her eyes opened again but this time they were sharper, more focused. I slowly let my hand down. She looked me straight in the eyes and said it, "I am here to get stronger. To obtain the power I need to protect my future".

I stared back at her in mild surprise. So it seems even without any memory of the why she came to want power. Her conviction did not change, how interesting.

A smile came across my face. I lifted her hands and brought them to my lips.

"And you shall have it. I will help you obtain the power you so desperately seek and you shall help me reshape the world," I vowed. She looked triumphantly back at me. What an interesting girl indeed.

"Oh and you may call me Zeref, my dear Lucy"

XXXXXXX

Well this first chapter is a bit short, but I'm really just testing the waters right now. I've been meaning to write a Fairy Tail fanfiction for a long time now so hopefully you all enjoy it. To be clear I am actually a Nalu fan but I find the idea of Zeref x Lucy interesting enough to entertain. More chapters to come I'm sure, please comment and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Time is all we have

Chapter 2: Time is all we have

Lucy: "Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment." – Buddha

 **Lucy**

It would seem that I remember nothing. Everything is blank. I am a girl with no past, but I promise I will not be a one with no future.

The day I woke up he gave me a gift, a book. But somehow it was not what I was expecting. I see darkness within him, and I am certain he sees evil in himself. So I when he told me he had a book of spells for me to learn I was expecting them to be different, darker. Instead this book spoke of the stars, and the secrets of the cosmos.

When I asked him about this he simply smiled and said, "The magic you possess is far too different from my own. You cannot learn to wield the magic I use. But this book, this book was destined for you. I certain of it." He left me without saying much more. This man, this emperor, I am not certain if I can trust him, or what his intentions are. However, with each spell I master I can feel myself changing. My magic growing stronger, as such, Zeref's intentions are of little importance.

Whoever I was before no longer matters. All I need is to be stronger, stronger…stronger so…

XXX

The sun sat high in the sky nearly at its peak. The heat would be nearly unbearable if not for the gentle breeze in the courtyard, and the lingering shadows of towering trees.

"Again!" I shout as yet another solider falls. The rest of the squad comes at me again with all their might. But with a single chant I bring them to their knees.

From the corner of my eye I see Invel approach "It would seem you grow stronger by the day, Lucy-san."

"It worries me Invel. That our soldiers are so weak."

"Leave army concerns to me. You're only job is to get stronger. A mage worthy of the Empire, someone worthy of serving His Majesty"

I nod, "Of course. What brings you here Invel?"

"His Majesty wishes to meet in the East Garden in an hour"

"I see. Well I'll practice for a bit longer and meet him there shortly then," I remark.

Invel nods in acknowledgement, and then heads off without another word. What a chilly demeanor, but truly befitting him. Overall, of the Spriggan 12 he probably had the most agreeable character. Though cold, he was never impolite and he offered criticism only where it was deserved. Sometimes when Lucy walked beside him in the halls she would see servants gaze at him in awe. They would speak of his handsomeness, his chilly but admirable aura and his utmost loyalty to the Emperor. He never responded to these remarks, though she was certain he heard them.

In truth, she admired Invel as well. He was a powerful, respectable mage and more often than not he had the Emperor's ear. Something she one day hoped to have. What did the dear Emperor want today? Would he lecture her again on the importance of never underestimating the enemy? Or again hint at vague prophecies about things that could never possibly happen? Emperor Spirggan was an odd man. With as many facets as he had names. Everyone in the Empire referred to him as Emperor Spriggan or Your Majesty. But for some reason he had requested she refer to him by another name, Zeref. And she was the only one to do so. Occasionally, she would forget and refer to him as Your Majesty or Emperor Spriggan still. He would not get upset over this, but for some reason he'd often looked disappointed. Like she had let him down in some way. Or as if she'd had forgotten something important.

Lucy hated that feeling. Because that's how she sometimes felt in times of solitude, like there was something in the back of her mind trying to come to the surface, trying to force her to remember it. That's why she enjoyed being around Zeref in the first place, because despite her lack of memory she felt like she knew him. And it would always feel like he understood her better than she understood herself. _Because he probably knows who you really are._ The thought would often nag in the back of her mind. Even so, she never dared to ask. She needed Zeref more than he needed her. If he sensed her doubt then he may begin to doubt her as well.

 _Doubt leads to ruin._ She reminded herself. In the world only the strong reign victorious.

Escaping her wandering thoughts, Lucy reaffirmed her resolve, "Attack at once!" she shouted.

XXX

Lucy headed into the vast chrysanthemum garden outside the east wing of the castle. The walkway was paved of glittering white stone. And at it's center a fountain that, despite its human construct, appeared one with nature.

This was Lucy's favorite of the three castle gardens. All the different colors that sprang to life, each flower seemed to bloom differently. Her favorite flowers were the ones that appeared golden yellow and orange, with hints of surrounding red – like fire.

Lucy reached out, thinking to pull some flowers to put in a small vase in her room when she heard him approach.

"Lucy," Zeref spoke as he entered the garden.

Lucy turned to face him, with a slight smile on her face, "Zeref-sama"

"Zeref," he returned.

"Ah, yes. Zeref" she corrected. His slight smile enough to make anyone's heart soften.

"How is your training going?"

"As well as can be expected"

"I see, is there anything I can do help?"

"No, I just need more time," I pause, "yet I feel like I don't have much time left…"

"Nonsense. Time is the one thing we have far too much of" Zeref says curtly.

Lucy stiffens at the remark, "We are not all immortal Your Highness".

For a second it seems he falters, but it disappears as quickly as it came.

It only takes him a few strides until he is right beside her. He reaches for her hand and takes it in his own, his thumb gently stroking the back of her hand as if to calm or appease her.

"It seems I have offended you in some way. For that I am sorry Lucy. But you must understand that the plan cannot go forth without you, and as you know I am a patient man. My circumstances have forced me to be so. You do not need to rush. You need to be certain. Because this plan must end only one day."

Lucy stood silent.

"You do understand don't you?"

Turning her head to face him Lucy's resolve softened. "Yes of course I do. And we shall do it together Zeref. Together we will bring an end to suffering".

Zeref smiled at this. He took her face between his hands and placed a gentle kiss on upon her forehead. "I knew you would understand"

XXX

So for the wait my friends, I've been so busy with other things and I was just so unsure of this chapter. I was not sure if this was what I wanted. I am still not sure but I'll take this to the end somehow.


	3. Chapter 3: If I Could Turn Back Time

Chapter 3: If I Could Turn Back Time

"To all young women, if you can help it, don't let two men fall in love with you. It's never ends well."

There were many, many times when Zeref would question his actions. When no one seemed to understand him, he wondered if that meant he was wrong?

Was it wrong to try to save someone you loved? To bring them back no matter the cost? Was it wrong to want to end it all? To want end all the suffering? To hope he could finally be free? No. It wasn't wrong. It couldn't be wrong. Deep in his heart he was certain that he was meant to end this, once and for all.

No matter the cost this would all end soon.

XXX

Lucy could no longer remember how long she'd been at the castle. Perhaps it had been hours, days, weeks or maybe even months? It was hard to explain but it was as if time pasted differently here. Somehow warped in a way she could not explain and never dared to ask.

But it did not matter much now anyway. Because she was close to perfecting her spell, any day now it would all be over. What would be left she wondered? Would she finally be at peace? Would he finally be at peace? Yes. Her spell would bring them all peace.

Her spell would finally set them all free.

XXX

Natsu demolished the circle of trees around him, each one bursting into flames one second and vanishing to dust the next. Flames burning so hot they did not burn so much as consume. He could not control it. No matter how much he tried, the anger, the need to destroy, to kill, would not go away. He needed to kill Zeref.

After the fall out they had made it back to the guild. They'd all made it. Except for Lucy.

He was not good enough. The guild would never be the same so long as she was gone. It may have existed before her, and perhaps it would exist long after her, but Natsu could not accept a Fairy Tail where he existed but Lucy didn't. He'd being her back. No matter what the cost, he'd bring he back. He had too.

He was lost in this thought until he heard Gray approach from the direction of the guild.

"Natsu you need to come back" Gray said.

"Not now" he answered.

"We have to sit down and discuss what we are going to do next."

"There is nothing to discuss Gray. I am going to the castle as soon as I can, and I am going to rescue Lucy. I will bring her back."

Gray scoffed, "Natsu, Zeref is too powerful of an opponent for you to bring down alone and without a plan."

Natsu knew deep down Gray wasn't wrong, he failed defeat Zeref before, but he was just so angry. So angry he could not stop himself from hitting Gray square in the jaw and sending him flying into some of the remaining trees.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Gray shouted as he quickly recovered and got to his feet.

"Lucy is missing and no one is doing anything! She is gone and everyone is just sitting around as if nothing is wrong. If it were anyone else, if anyone else were missing you can bet Lucy would not be sitting around doing nothing!"

Again as if without his knowledge his body moved and started attacking Gray. Fortunately, Gray managed to keep up and dodge his attacks.

"Oi! Do you think you're the only one who cares about Lucy!? That you're the only one who is worried about her!? We are all her friends too!"

"But it's different for me! I was the one who brought Lucy to Fairy Tail. I was the one who left her alone for a year without ever facing her. I was the one who was too weak to defeat Zeref. I was the one who failed to protect Lucy!" Natsu found himself screaming now, throat raw, tears streaming down his face. He finally stopped attacking clutching his face in his hands.

Natsu felt Gray place a hand on his shoulder then.

"You will get her back Natsu. We are going to get her back."

XXX

When Lucy entered the great hall she found Zeref standing off to the far end in front of the large glass window that ran from the ceiling to the floor. He stood there still and silent, not moving the slightest until she came to stand beside him.

"How is your progress?" Zeref spoke without turning to her.

"I should have the technique perfected and set by week's end at the latest." Lucy returned.

Zeref finally turned to look at her then. "So soon?"

"The sooner the better. Then this can all finally be over. Is that not what you want your Majesty?"

Zeref did not even attempt to correct her. Tried as he did to get her to call him Zeref, she still often fell into habit of calling him Majesty like the rest of Spriggan. But she was not like them. He knew that. And he did not see her that way. Deep down he hoped she did not simply see him as her sovereign.

"Why do you follow me Lucy?"

"What do you mean Majesty?"

"Do you fear me Lucy?"

"No."

"Do you think I am an evil person?"

She seemed to think about this for a moment before finally shaking her head.

"No. I do not think you're evil."

Zeref brow knit in mild disbelief.

"I believe you're a lonely person."

Zeref stiffened then.

"You have been alone for so long. No one should ever feel the type of loneliness you've felt, watching everyone, everything you know wither and die."

Lucy grasped his hand then.

"And thanks to us, soon no one will. We will bring an end to it all Zeref, and the world will be better for it."

Zeref pulled her to him then. Her face falling resting on his chest, he placed a light kiss on the top her head. Then took a step back to look her in the eye.

"You, Lucy, have been one of the greatest sources of joy that has come into my life in a long time. Though neither of us has much time left I am glad to have met you."

Lucy placed a hand on his cheek, "And I you, Zeref."

Zeref gasped her hand then, he placed his forehead against hers and rested it there. They stood there for a long time, and said nothing. Finding comfort in the fact that whatever happened next they were in this together. They would end it all together.

Sorry it took so long to update my fellow Fairy Tail friends, I was quite behind and rather uninspired. But after catching up on Fairy Tail I finally felt like I wanted to write again.


End file.
